Adandon
by Mangochu
Summary: Takes place in 8x22: The Bro Mitvah! What if when all of his friends "left" him, he really took it to heart? SPOILERS


**_SPOILERS__ FOR SEASON 8 EPISODE 22: THE BRO MITZVAH!_**

* * *

_What if..._

_What if when Robin "broke off" their engagement and his friends "de-friended" him, Barney really took it to heart? What if.._

* * *

The city lights and voices seemed to mock him from where he sat, trembling against the side of his building. Tears welled up and threatened to spill over as he tried to grasp what had just happened. He was now single.. in more ways then one. Not only had he lost his friends, but his Fiance as well. Barney began to full on shake, tears escaping and streaming down his pale face. Without a second though, Barney slid up against the post he had been using as a slight bed rest, and stood up, looking around before bolting off. He didn't know it yet, but his feet were leading him to Ted's building. For what.. he didn't know. He just couldn't be here. He couldn't enter his apartment again, it would hurt too much. It would kill him.

Robin laughed with Quinn. Although Robin was now with Barney, Quinn and her had managed to maintain a good friendship. They laughed together, joking around, when Robin's phone began to ring. She picked it up and stifled her laughter, managing a decent 'hello'.

"Robin. He's gone!" came Marshall's panicked voice. Robin stopped laughing abruptly and looked around the corner. Indeed, the suited man was gone.

"What the.. He was there two minutes ago!" she said, cursing as Quinn took a quick look.

"Robin!" she gasped, "There!" Quinn pointed down the street to where a suit could just be seen turning a corner leading towards Ted's apartment. It was without a doubt, Barney.

"After him " Robin screeched, taking off at full speed, Quinn following, skidding to a halt beside the car and dragging Robin back. Ted exited at the same time and ran up to the car, where the two pulled him in. "After him, Marshall! Drive! Ted's apartment!' she yelled. Marshall, who looked quite frightened, stepped on it.

Barney's vision was blurred with tears as he began to race into the building, to Ted's apartment. He stumbled with his spare key, finally slipping it in the lock and opening the door. Behind him, he could hear pounding footsteps and several yells of "STINSON!". Panicking, he let himself in and slammed the door shut, locking it. Moments later, he heard something heavy slam into it. He then made his way the the fire escape, opening it and beginning to climb the stairs quickly, hearing the door slam down against the ground as Marshall broke it in. He could here them shouting and finally footsteps coming after him. He climbed quicker, stumbling over the very last step and onto the roof. He regained his balance, aimed for the side of the roof, ran, jumped-

Something pulled him back. It caught him by the back of his suit and pulled him down, onto his knees, where he stay, trembling slightly. "Barney, Barney..," he heard a voice, no, Robin say, he turned to loom at her, not seeing the gang gathered int he background staring in shock and fear. Robin was scared, he could tell, but only barely. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Barney broke down into sobs, his whole body shaking as he wept. Robin pulled him into a tight hug. He only pushed her away.

"No!" he said, almost in a pout. "Why do you care!? Let me j-jump, damnit!" he yelled, shuffling closer the the edge. He was hyperventilating now, and Robin became to cry softly.

She then proceeded to explain the entire night to him.

Barney look shocked, hurt, betrayed, and still like he wanted to jump, which is why Robin kept her hand clamped tightly around his arm. "So.. so you guys decided that it would be smart to trick me..? To... to.. ruin what I though was my only chance at happiness in a long time.. To bring my ex-fiance to..to my party..? To..to...," he broke down then and there.

"To.. abandon me..?"

The words came out so frail and broken that it shocked sighed and pulled him into a hug. He just sobbed into her shoulder, his breath hitching. The others all came over too, surrounding him in a tight hug.

"We..we';re sorry bro..," Ted said quiet;y. Barney's only answer was broken sobs.

That was the night they learned that while Barney Stinson looked like a total high-end jerk sometimes.. He was really just a broken shell who needed something to cling to.


End file.
